Because,(Nothing) Love Story!
by egie18
Summary: Yoona Saat yang paling berat dalam hidupnya adalah saat kedua orang tuanya bercerai dan ibunya mulai tak memperdulikannya lagi. Di saat yang sama dia mendapatkan semua kebebasan yang tidak pernah di dapat oleh semua remaja seusianya. Saat semua siswa seusianya duduk di meja belajar, dia akan bergaya di depan kamera. Hidupnya kosong dan tak menentu. Semua berbalik ketika Suho datan


**BECAUSE (NOTHING) LOVE STORY**

**Main Cast: **

**Yoona SNSD as Yoona**

Saat yang paling berat dalam hidupnya adalah saat kedua orang tuanya bercerai dan ibunya mulai tak memperdulikannya lagi. Di saat yang sama dia mendapatkan semua kebebasan yang tidak pernah di dapat oleh semua remaja seusianya. Saat semua siswa seusianya duduk di meja belajar, dia akan bergaya di depan kamera. Hidupnya kosong dan tak menentu. Semua berbalik ketika Suho datang membawa semua yang dia inginkan, perhatian, cinta, kebahagiaan, perlindungan. Saat semua yang dia jalani dengan Suho merenggang, Kris masuk membawahal baru bagi dirinya.

**Suho EXO K as Suho**

Seorang mahasiswa teladan yang aktif dalam kegiatan kampus. Walaupun dia sangat mencintai Yoona, dia tak pernah bisa menyingkirkan perasaannya kepada mantan pacarnya. Dan itu membuatnya dalam masalah. Ayah dan Yoona adalah dua hal yang paling sulit untuk dia pilih.

**Kris EXO M as Kris**

Seorang atlet basket, dan orang yang sangat-sangat populer di kampus. Dia menjalin hubungan dengan Yuri selama tiga tahun lamanya. Dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yuri dengan alasan dia tak bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Walau begitu dia masih menganggap Yuri adalah pacar satu-satunya. Dan menganggap hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. merasa dicampakkan oleh Yuri karena Yuri menginginkan agar dirinya menjauhi Yuri selamanya dan melupakannya.

**Yuri SNSD as Yuri**

Seorang model yang profesional dan cukup terkenal. Idola para cowok di kampusnya. Di korea tinggal bersama dia bicara kepada kris tentang rencananya ke amerika, Kris tidak menyetujuinya dan mengakibatkan pertengkaran. Perlakuan Kris kepadanya seusai mereka berpisah membuatnya benar-benar tersakiti. Kris adalah cinta satu-satunya bagi dirinya, tapi karirnya sebagai model internasional adalah impiannya dari dulu. Cinta dan Karier adalah pilihan terberat dalam diri Yuri.

* * *

How much more longer

must my tears fall,

believing in that promise?

The lies telling me to wait,

even my deceived selfishness is now

tired and worn

You knew, you knew of my hurting heart

There is no excuse to laugh and pretend not to know

**Chapter 1**

**Yoona POV**

"Mau kuliah di mana?" Tanya Suho.

Aku mengangkat bahu. Aku masih bingung soal kuliah. Bukan bingung masalah dana, tapi karena bingung memikirkan tes masuknya. Aku bukanlah siswa yang pintar seperti anak-anakdi sekolahku lainnya. Saking nggak pintarnya,orang tuaku sampai pasrah aku mau terus kuliah atau berhenti sampai sma saja.

"kenapa nggak ke universitas ku saja?"

Aku memikirkan kata-kata Suho. Masuk ke universitasnya bukan masalah yang gampang. Universitasnya terhitung memberikan grade yang tinggi buat siswa yang masuk ke sana. dari puluhan ribu yang mau mendaftar hannya akandiambil seribu orang saja. Itupun juga masih di seleksi hingga menyisakan 90 orang saja.

"Jangan pesimis seperti itu. Pasti bisa kok. Tesnya akhir bulan ini. Jadi masih ada waktu daftar." Suho menyemangatiku.

Aku mengenal Suho 3 bulan yang lalu ketika ada Survival day seluruh korea. kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Kami satu kelompokwaktu itu. Dia sangat baik. Dia mengajariku ini dan itu, membantuku dalam banyak hal. Walaupun acara itu hanya terjadi selama seminggu saja, namun kami sering berhubungan lewat ponsel. Dia satu tahun di atasku. Dia sangat pintar dan dewasa. Dia seorang mahasiswa di Seoul University.

Dua bulan yang lalu kami meresmikan hubungan kami. Setiap hari dengannya terasa begitu istimewa. Dia tak jauh beda dari pertama kali aku kenal dulu. Dia masih tetap membantuku ini dan itu. Setiap hari rela pulang malam untuk membantu ku belajar untuk ujian sekolahku. Sampai-sampai nilainnya di universitas turun. Aku jadi merasa bersalah dengannya. Saat aku lulus sekolah satu bulan yang lalu, dia yang pertma kali memberikanku selamat sebelum orang tuaku.

"Entahlah, aku sedikit ragu masalah itu. Masuk universitas mu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Lagi pula jam di sana juga begitu ketat. Bagaimana dengan urusanku yang lain?"

Suho terdiam. "kurangilah kegiatan modelingmu, dan mulailah fokus ke pendidikan." Katanya memberi saran.

Kurasa itu bukan saran yang mudah. Dari kecil aku menyukai dunia itu. Dunia itu seperti memberiku segala yang ku mau.

"Akan ku pikirkan hal itu." Jawabku. Jujur aku hanya setengah hati mengucapkannya. Aku hanya tak ingin dia tersinggung.

_To be continue …._

_Ini fanfic pertama yang aku tulis di sini. sebelumnya fanfic ini sudah pernah aku pos kan di blogger , kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan dari pembaca sekalian. Karena jujur sampai saat ini saya masih mencari-cari tentang konflik dan ending yang enak. jadi mohon bantuannya …. _


End file.
